Diamond's Shine
by Renex
Summary: This is the journey of Diamond. Her journey starts when she is called upon to take care of a neibours pokemon. However, her parents are not so keen on this. R


Ok, this is my first FanFic, so I was a little unsure of what to write. But you can be assured that I did spell check this, and I apologize for any further errors in this text.

It was your normal day in Celadon, sunny with a few clouds dotted about the sky. It was pleasantly warm outside, and Diamond was stuck inside her school. Luckily, it was the after school registration, and the whole class would be let out soon enough.

A bell rang. Students soon flooded out the school as they made their way home. Most of the students in Diamond's class had pokémon; she knew this because she often herd others talking out them. Her closest friends also had pokémon. Diamond did not.

She walked home rather fast, and when she got home she left her school bag and her books in her room. She want next door to ring the bell of her next door neighbour, however when she got to the door, an Eevee was sitting on the porch. Its collar was attached to a thin leash tied to the door. Diamond knew that the Eevee belonged to Morris, her neighbour. But why was he tied outside?

There was a note attached to the door. It read:

Dear Diamond,

Sorry we can't chat this afternoon. I am leaving to live with my niece for a while in Viridian as she thinks it would do me good. I'll be back before you know it. I trust you to look after Sinnel for me while I'm gone, because I know you will take good care of him. Thanks.

Morris.

Diamond frowned. She'd never be allowed to take a pokémon in the house. Her parents wouldn't allow it. But since her parents were friends of Morris, there might be an exception.

Morris was a good friend of Diamond, he was an old but very intelligent man. He knew much about pokémon and used to be a trainer. Sometimes Diamond came to Morris's house for a chat, usually ending up about pokémon. Diamond had always wanted her own pokémon, but deep down, even if she was going to look after him, she'd have to give Sinnel back.

She untied Sinnel and carried him home. Diamond's parents were not yet home so at least she could set up a bead for the Eevee.

Sinnel was very tame, he wore a red collar with little sparkling stones embedded in it and a licence tag saying his name and address. He lived a very comforted life, and this was not unusual, Diamond knew many people treated their pokémon as loyal pets. But she had never got the chance to take care of one so pampered. She got a small cardboard box and lined it with fluffy blankets, placed it against her bed and began hoping it would be good enough.

"You can stay here for the night, ok Sinnel?" She asked.

The Eevee looked at the cardboard box then her and sighed. 'Veeee…" It was obvious it wasn't too happy about this.

"Oh.." Said Diamond a little downhearted. "It will have to do though. Now it's getting late, you'll need your rest and I don't think my parents will be back too soon."

Sinnel reluctantly crawled into the box.

"That's better." Diamond said, "I'll be back soon, ok?" She then went down stairs for some alone time, and to figure out why Sinnel was being so stubborn.

During the night when Diamond's parents were back she had forgotten to explain about Sinnel and when it was time to go to bead she was too tired to even remember about him then.

The next morning Diamond woke up to a "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" from the kitchen downstairs. It was her mother. Diamond looked at her bedside, there was an empty cardboard box. Diamond rushed down stairs as she was and found Sinnel on the kitchen counter eating out of the sugar bowl. "Oops…" Was all Diamond had to say.

"What do you mean, 'Oops'?" An angry mother said. "And what is this little beast doing in my kitchen!"

"He's Sinnel, and he belongs to Morris."

"Well if he belongs to Morris, take him back!"

"I can't," Diamond began to explain "He's out of town, for a while and he asked me to take care of him."

"..Fine… but he's not to roam about the house and if he's in the house, he stays in your room. And he can sleep outside." She said rather firmly.

"But he's not used to sleeping outside.."

"Ughh… just take him outside for a walk or something, ok? And I might let him sleep inside."

"Ok!" And Diamond grabbed Sinnel off the counter and took him upstairs. She got changed and got his leash.

"Right Sinnel, were going for a walk around town, is that ok with you?" Diamond asked the creature. It looked back at her pathetically. "Ok…" She attached the lead to the Eevee's collar and the two walked towards the door and out on the street.

Soon the two were nearing the centre of Celadon. Diamond had the felling that it might have too many people around for Sinnel to tolerate. And it was, he began to protest and drag his feet. Diamond picked him up and carried him away from the crowds of people. "Honestly Sinnel, what's wrong, is it just that you don't like me? You behaved when I was a around Morris. But you-" She stopped just as ear-splitting cry filled the air. She had never heard anything like it before, it wasn't human.

Dum, Dum, Dum, yay, go Renex, I, hotdogfish, uploaded this for her, read it and review cos it'll make her happy.


End file.
